Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a money handling apparatus which recognizes the type of money and handles the money.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a money handling apparatus has been utilized which recognizes the denomination, authenticity, version (old/new), fitness, and the like of each of banknotes and coins, and handles the banknotes and the coins. When a change of banknote design, recoinage, or issuance of new banknotes or coins is performed, a new series of new version money is circulated in the market. Even in this situation, while an old series of old version money is still circulating in the market, the money handling apparatus handles both the new version money and the old version money.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-229454 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a money handling apparatus in which, when new design coins are issued, both the new design coins and the old design coins are set as an object to be handled, but the object to be handled can be changed to only the new design coins when the number of the old design coins handled within a predetermined period of time decreases. Meanwhile, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-088896 (Patent Literature 2) discloses an automated teller machine in which, for each of a plurality of storage units, the denomination, year of issuance, and the like of banknotes to be stored therein can be set.
In financial facilities, in order to promote circulation of new version money which is newly issued, when the new version money is received by a money handling apparatus, the new version money is stored in the apparatus to be reused for dispensing or the like, whereas, when old version money is received by the money handling apparatus, the old version money is not reused for dispensing or the like but is stored in the apparatus as an object to be collected.